


Necessary Evolution

by Depressed_Lemon_Bite



Category: Bleach
Genre: Grimmjow’s POV, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sappy Crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Lemon_Bite/pseuds/Depressed_Lemon_Bite
Summary: A rambling poem about Grimmjow’s rambling feelings for Ichigo.





	Necessary Evolution

How many times have we done this?  
Made each other sweat  
Made each other scream  
Made each other hate  
And somehow, love

How did it end up like this?  
With your hands pulling me closer  
Your head resting on my shoulder  
A sighing breath escaping your lips  
You feel safe around me  
A beaming smile on your face when you look at me  
You like it when I’m around you  
Your eyes are full of laughter  
So much laughter

Those eyes used to laugh at me  
Taunt me  
Tease me  
They still do that, but it’s different  
They taunt me in a way that thrills me  
It’s not the same as before  
But a silent challenge that doesn’t end with us fighting, but instead with our lips pressed together  
We push, but to bring us closer  
We bite, but to show our love  
We bruise, but it symbolizes something different  
Something new

I don’t know what all of this means  
I don’t know how long it will last  
Things with you aren’t supposed to last  
Your kind withers away  
“Not everything disappears,” you said  
I want to believe it  
But I know better  
I’ve been part of the system that makes everything in your world disappear  
You’re part of it to, but on the other side

The more I think about it the more I know this can’t go on  
It’s not meant to  
But I ignore it  
I never listen to anything  
You complained about that once  
For some reason that matters to me

I don’t know how we got here  
I don’t know why either  
We’re so different  
A friend of yours claimed we were as different as North and South  
But in the sense of magnets we fit together perfectly  
I don’t know if it’s true  
Besides, I’m not into the philosophical bullshit

Everything is different  
I’ve been around long enough to learn to evolve  
From now on I won’t question it  
I’ll let you pull me closer  
I’ll rest my head on top of yours  
I’ll listen to your comfortable sighs  
I’ll smile when you smile  
I’ll make sure my eyes smile too  
So your eyes keep smiling as well  
So I can hear you say, “I love you, Grimmjow.”


End file.
